Hora De Dormir
by LadyDy
Summary: [One-Shot] Últimamente ella no dormía y eso le comenzaba a preocupar, más por esas ojeras que la hacían lucir como Panda. ¿Por qué veía ese estúpido programa a esta hora de la noche? Tendría la respuesta esa misma noche. HitsuHina./ ¡Regalo super especial para Orfelina-san! :3


Konichiwa!

Hoy día, cumpleaños de alguien especial, vengo a traerle este pequeño One-shot a una muy buena chica (y también a todos), amante del HitsuHina como yo…. Aquí en FanFiction ella es más conocida como… Tierna Orfelina! :D

Zariita: O sea… haces fics como regalos de cumpleaños, pero no puedes traer una mísera actualización de tus fics?! Me decepcionas ¬¬

No seas cruel D: Yo ya estoy trabajando en mis actualizaciones! ;)

Zariita: Eso espero!

Jeje Bueno… Tierna Orfelina… esperó que te guste y gracias por apoyarme en todos mis proyectos HitsuHina T-T Me hace feliz que te gusten todos! *sonándose los mocos*

Zariita: Te agradezco por apoyar las tonterías de mi amiga :D

¬¬' Siempre arruinando todo! Pero buanooo… No sé cuantos años cumplas xD pero…

Zariita: Nosotras dos te deseamos un…

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ORFELINA-SAN!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo… Si fuera mío el HitsuHina aparecería en todos los capítulos! xD

* * *

**._Hora De Dormir_.**

* * *

De reojo, la vio de nuevo, ella parecía tener sueño… No, ¡Ella definitivamente tenía sueño!

Aun no entendía el afán de quedarse despierta hasta tarde, él lo hacía porque en la mañana no lucharía contra el cansancio, pero ella… ¡Ella era un caso perdido! Con decir que ni cayéndole una cubeta de agua la lograría sacar de la cama… Eso ya decía mucho, ¿No?

Las bolsas bajo sus ojos denotaban las enormes cantidades de horas para descansar que había perdido en los últimos días, sin embargo a ella no le importaba, seguiría viendo la maldita televisión hasta después de media noche, si es posible hasta el amanecer. Negó con la cabeza, esto no podía seguir así.

—Hinamori —la llamó suavemente y con voz fría.

— ¿Nani? —pregunto de forma cansina, dejando de ver la televisión para asomar su vista en el albino con sus cansados ojos chocolates. Obviamente esta chica se moría del sueño.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir ya? Son casi las doce, y tú mañana llegaras tarde a la escuela —la miró preocupado—, _de nuevo._

La castaña gacho su cabeza, sabía que uno de estos días él le haría esa pregunta, pero responderle, era algo que no quería hacer debido a la pena y vergüenza que sentiría al momento de decirle. Y es que, de seguro su mejor amigo le diría miedosa o un calificativo sinónimo a ese.

–Porque… —la vio dudar y ella señalo la pantalla— Este programa está muy interesante.

Arqueo un ceja y sintió inmensas ganas de gritarle, ¡Ese programa era muy aburrido! Es más… ¡Ese programa era el que ahora le daba sueño! Sus pobres orbes turquesas habían soportado ver esa tontería para ahora preguntarle esto, y ella respondía que ese show era interesante. ¡Por favor! A leguas se notaba que a ella también le aburría.

La castaña observo con cuidado la expresión en su cara, comprendió al instante, pero aun así, ella seguiría ahí, observando los muñequitos de colores moviéndose, aunque el albino tuviera razón, Momo no desistiría.

— ¿Interesante? ¡Ja! Creí que tenías mejores gustos —sonrió con burla haciéndola enojar—. Bueno, si aun te gustan las cosas infantiles, es comprensible.

— ¡No tengo gustos infantiles! —hizo un berrinche—, bakka Shiro-chan…

— ¡No me llames así! —reprocho más por el apodo que, por el insulto.

Miró de nuevo la televisión y bufó. Él se preocupaba por ella, pero no seguiría viendo esa porquería de programa, tal vez descansar le haga bien para idear un genial plan que la obligue a dormir, se levanto y rasco su cabeza haciendo un ademan de irse. Aunque… claro, antes debía desearle las "buenas noches" o más bien decirle una corta oración.

— Hinamori, yo ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana —dijo bostezando y se fue de la sala, caminando hacia su habitación. Sí, esos eran sus "Buenas noches".

Momo observo al corredor en el cual Toushiro se había perdido, trago grueso y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sus temblorosas manos se aferraron con fuerza a las mangas rosadas de su pijama. Siguió mirando la televisión, tratando de no mirar la oscuridad en los corredores, tenía miedo a mirarlos, tenía miedo a que algo horrible hubiera ahí.

Meneo su cabeza y trato de concentrarse en ese programa sin sentido.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y ya no soporto más, miró al corredor con miedo y nada. Apagó la televisión y las luces de la sala, ahora toda la casa estaba cubierta por la temible oscuridad. Una gota de sudor se escurrió por uno de sus pómulos, cerró sus ojos y caminó con rapidez hacia su alcoba. Agradecía vivir ahí durante años para poder aprenderse el recorrido con los ojos cerrados.

Se tumbo en la cama y con mucha prisa se tapó con las gruesas sabanas, sin dejar ni un solo espacio para que llegara el aire a sus fosas nasales, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el sudor ya se escurría por su cuerpo, con sus manos hizo un hueco diminuto para que así escapara todo ese aire concentrado y desapareciera la calentura de su humanidad.

Gimoteo con impotencia y se destapo completamente. ¡Por Dios! ¡Moriría sancochada a este paso!

Una pequeña y humillante idea pasó por su cabecita castaña, la verdad era que tal vez cumpliendo esa idea, conciliaría sueño con mucha tranquilidad y placidez. Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a una ajena, a la de su pequeño amigo. Cuando entro, diviso los despeinados cabellos de Toushiro y se acerco sigilosamente, como un gato en la armoniosa noche.

Su amigo estaba pegado al lado de la pared, dejando un gran espacio en su cama, se acomodo delicadamente en ese espacio y cerró sus ojos dando una pequeña sonrisa, solamente tendría que despertarse muy temprano para que Hitsugaya-kun no le descubriera esto.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —una fría y enfadada voz hizo que abriera como platos sus ojos.

— ¡AH! —chilló asustada cayéndose de la cama—, ¿¡Acaso no estabas dormido!?

—Lo estaba —respondió con indiferencia—, pero haces tanto ruido que me desperté.

Momo incrédula abrió su boca para dejar salir unas cuantas palabras, pero nada.

— ¿Piensas responder?

No sabía que decir en una situación como esta, juntó sus manos, avergonzada. Se paró y trato de ir hacia la puerta, sí, trato, porque un jalón a su camiseta rosada hizo que cayera junto al cuerpo del albino, quien la miraba expectante.

— ¿Por qué querías dormir conmigo? —pregunto en forma de susurro en su oído haciendo que se le erizara la piel y que el carmín pintará sus mejillas.

—Ba-bakka, ¡Quién querría dormir contigo! —atinó a decir abochornada.

—Al parecer tú, o acaso… ¿Andas de pervertida?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —le contesto aun sin separase de él, pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

— Entonces… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

—Eso no te importa… —esa respuesta hizo que el chico de ojos aguamarina se irritara, ¡Ella entro a su habitación! ¡SU HABITACIÓN!

—No piensas decirme nada… ¿verdad? —ella movió su cabeza en forma negativa. Bien, si no hay otra opción.

El chico de cabellos blancos puso a la castaña debajo de él, sorprendiéndola, haciéndola enojar—. ¡Quítate de encima!

—No hasta que me digas porque querías dormir conmigo —la tomo de las muñecas para aprisionarlas contra el colchón mientras ésta se resistía a contestar y cerraba sus ojos para no verlo—. ¡Contéstame ya!

Momo levantó sus parpados asustada y sus ojos se cristalizaron, por su parte, Toushiro se puso nervioso y dejo de presionar sus muñecas, no esperaba hacerla llorar, no esperaba que ella derramara lágrimas. Sí, a él no le gustaba ver llorar a Hinamori.

—Yo… yo tengo miedo, Shiro-chan —murmuro cohibida, abrazándose al cuerpo de su _amigo_.

Hitsugaya correspondió el abrazo de Momo y la escucho sollozar en su pecho. Se regaño mentalmente y hablo—. Oye… Hinamori… Perdona, no quería gritarte…

Ella meneo la cabeza en el pecho de él—. No es por eso, Hitsugaya-kun.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Lo abrazo con más fuerza y se calmo— Yo… yo no quería dormir nunca más porque soñé que un mounstro nos mataba! —el albino achino sus ojos a la vez que Momo volvía a llorar. Recordó el día en el que ella ya no quería dormir, fue un día después de ver una película de terror. Una pesadilla… debió suponerlo.

—N-no creo que algún mounstro nos devore, Hinamori —suspiro—, no deberías seguir así por un tonto sueño, además si alguien trata de hacerlo, yo te protegería.

La castaña se separo un poco del albino y un sonrojo adorno su rostro—. Nee… De cualquier forma, ¿Pu-puedo dormir aquí solo por hoy? —pregunto tímidamente mirando hacia otro lado.

—Con tal de que no mojes la cama —bromeo recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

—Mou… creí que ya lo habías olvidado eso —se quejo con un aura deprimente cubriéndola. Pero sin más, se echo a su lado, frente a él, compartiendo las mismas sabanas—. Nee… Shiro-chan…

Iba a renegarle por llamarlo con ese ridículo apodo, pero estaba claro que nunca dejaría de hacerlo-. ¿Qué?

—Buenas Noches… —susurro mientras sus parpados se cerraban vencidos por el sueño y una tierna sonrisa se quedaba plantada en sus labios.

La contemplo por unos minutos y la acerco más a su cuerpo, pegándola a su pecho. Aun no lograba entender como termino enamorándose de una miedosa y llorona durazno…

* * *

●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●(**Fin**)●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●

* * *

¿Les gusto? :D

¿Te gusto tu regalo, Orfelina-san? -3-

Nee… respóndanme! xD

Zariita: Idiota ¬¬' Solo para que te alegres… a mi me gusto ñ.ñ

Qué bien! :D Jeje Orfelina-san… ojala la pases muy bien este día!

Ojala a todos le haya gustado este one-shot!

Zariita: Ya despídete y trabaja en tus actualizaciones! O.O

Ok T-T… cuídense mucho y…

JA NE!


End file.
